You're The One That I Want
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Glinda and Fiyero are going to be married. They're the perfect couple and are perfectly happy together. At least that's what they said. The only thing wrong is that Elphaba is in love with Fiyero. FIYERABA.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I'm starting a new multi fic, and I promise you all there will be Fiyeraba. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp was reading her book in the courtyard. It was October 12, and the leaves of the tree nearby scratched against her neck. A squirrel came near her, and she fed it some nuts she had bought earlier during breakfast. She was happy. It was a beautiful day, and she had finally gotten some long deserved peace and quiet.

"Elphie!" Oz! She jumped at the sound of Glinda's voice behind her, and she craned her neck to see the blonde elated and jumping with glee.

"What Glin? What in Oz is so important?" Her arms were crossed, and her lips were pursed. This didn't faze the petite girl who just bounced around even more.

"Oh Elphie. You'll never believe this! Never in a million years. Never in a billion, trillion, bazillion years!"

"Please just tell me so we can get this over with," Elphaba huffed. Glinda always exaggerated things. Why would she expect this to be any different? Glinda grabbed her shoulders firmly, staring into the girls eyes.

"Elphie," she said seriously. "Fifi. Fiyero Tiggular Prince of the Vinkus. The one and only. Swankified, scandalacious prince-"

"Sweet Oz Glinda! Get on with it." The blonde giggled softly.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Anyway, Fiyero Tiggular. My Fifi...proposed to me! Ah!" She put up jazz hands during the end before grabbing the green girl and shaking her again. Elphaba had gone numb. Fiyero Tiggular had proposed to her. He asked her to marry him. He...he...they were getting married. Married. Married. That's all she heard in her mind. Her mouth was dry, her eyes widened.

"He...he proposed?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes! Look! Look!" The girl held out her hand to show a beautiful diamond ring with a large diamond jewel in the middle. It was truly breathtaking, and it shimmered in the light. Elphaba didn't know what to say.

"I'm...I'm happy for you Glin. I hope you and him are very happy." She choked out the words still stunned by Glinda's first statement.

"Oh thank you Elphie!"

"Where is he now?"

"He's at his dorm. I think he's...I don't know what he's doing. He's probably doing something princely or something. I'm just so happy. I'm showing everyone!"

"I'm going to go to my dorm," she whispered softly.

"Okay Elphie! Aren't you speechified?"

"I'm defiantly...wow."

"Oh Elphie, isn't it wonderful. You don't need to answer. That was rhetorical. I'm going to go. Bye!"

Just like that the blonde was gone to show off her engagement ring to every pedestrian she crossed.

* * *

Elphaba closed her book shut and slowly made her way back to the dorm. She felt as if she was dreamy. Each step seemed heavy, and she couldn't get her thoughts clear. Engaged. Glinda was engaged. Glinda was engaged to Fiyero Tiggular. The Fiyero Tiggular. The Fiyero Tiggular with the beautiful blue eyes. Oz, his eyes were crystal clear and sparkling, and they were perfect. Oz Elphaba, get your head straight. He's just Fiyero Tiggular. The annoying, idiot Fiyero Tiggular. She approached the dorm, stumbling to find the key before pushing the door open and throwing herself onto the soft blanket of her bed. She grabbed her green bottle and pulled it into her chest, shaking the hair out of her face. She stayed there with the bottle against her trying to clear her mind.

You should be happy. Glinda's happy, so you should be happy. They're perfect together. Look at them. They're the picture of perfection. Be happy for them. They love each other. They have someone that loves them. That's more than you've ever had, and more than you've ever deserved. Be happy for them. She's your best friend. She's your only friend, and he hasn't been mean to you. He hasn't tortured you or teased you. He hasn't teased you in a while. I don't remember when he stopped, but in honesty, she did know when he stopped. He stopped on that day with the lion cub. She stopped teasing him that day too. They couldn't even have a normal conversation after that. Guess he didn't want to think about the freak holding his hand. His hand. His amazingly strong and gentle hand. Oz...Elphaba! Get your act together. She fell against the mattress.

You're a freak. No one loves you. He doesn't, and you're a fool for thinking he would. Who could love a green girl? You're green, stupid, annoying, stubborn, insensitive, a witch, a liar, mean, introverted, and evil. You're just a waste of time and space. Father was right. Tears started sliding down her face, and she didn't try to stop the cascading waterfall of salty tears. You should be happy for your friend. Be happy you idiot. Be happy. She was yelling at herself, and squeezing her blanket tighter and tighter. They'd be better off without you. All of them would. You're a third wheel, a burden. A burden. She always felt like a burden, and that word always echoed in her mind like the devil. It was right though. She was a burden who didn't deserve to be loved. Be happy. Be happy. She couldn't be happy about the engagement, and she knew she couldn't. She couldn't because she loved him.

She was in love with Fiyero Tiggular.

* * *

**Should I continue this, or is it a waste? Review! **


	2. The Plot

**Thank you for your positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Wicked**

* * *

The next few days Elphaba had secluded herself to her dorm. Glinda spent most of her time with Fiyero...her fiancé, and she had found the time by herself almost relaxing. Sometimes she'd torture herself by looking out the window only to see Fiyero and Glinda hand in hand or making out or even just laughing. After that she'd wrap herself in her blanket, hugging herself, trying to keep herself from crying. She hadn't gotten much better. Shed crude her eyes out, vomited a few times, and was only eating enough to survive. She looked horrible. Her face had paled, her ribs could be seen through her shirt, her eyes heavy, and her weight was definitely not healthy. The only person that had noticed her physical weakness was Dr. Dillamond. He had given her a week to rest, and she was thankful for that. She refused to tell him why she suddenly had fallen into her rut, and he didn't push it. Glinda didn't, Fiyero didn't, Nessa didn't even noticed. No one cared. No one had ever cared. That's when the thought occurred to her. She was a waste. A waste of space, time, energy. Everyone would be better if you just left, and leave was exactly what she did.

She hid her green bottle in a small hole in the wall, and started walking towards Suicide Canal. She was alive. She was a breathing person, but she felt empty. She felt, for once in her life like a evil, wicked, heartless, and cold person. Her feet trudging through the piles of leave, and her eyes only focused on the path in front of her. She didn't notice any people, and she didn't care. For once she didn't care about if people were pointing or staring. She had stopped feeling. Stopped hoping and wishing that a miracle would happen to her. She was being naive. She reached the canal and stared into the rushing water. No one ever came here. She stood there for a few minutes watching the water carry branches and leaves down its stream. She closed her eyes, taking one last moment to think about her mother before clenching her fist, taking one last breath and jumping into the rapid flowing stream. She felt her body panic for a moment before slowing down, leaving her in a peaceful state. Her eyes closed slowly as she let her body drift into the current.

* * *

Then he came.

She awoke in a dorm room. A mans dorm room she could tell. A blanket was wrapped around her body, and her head leaning against a blanket.

"I'm glad you're awake." She gasped at the sudden sound of a mans voice. She turned around to see a strong figure.

"Avaric?"

"You're lucky I went to the canal when I did. You were unconscious and weren't breathing. Here." He handed her a cup of tea which she took gratefully.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days," he replied calmly.

"Two days!" She had been in Avaric's dorm for two days! Glinda must have a group out looking forher. Oh Oz. He must have noticed her fear because he immediately added to his statement.

"Glinda knows you're here. I told her that you should stay until you get better. She was skeptical, but I promised her I wouldn't hurt you. How did you end up in the canal anyway?"

"I've been here for two days!"

"Answer the question Elphaba." She stared at her feet.

"I threw myself in the canal on purpose."

"What?"

"I threw myself into the canal on purpose."

"Elphaba!"

"What do you even care Avaraic?"

"Nothing Artichoke!"

"Just what I thought, the same old Avaric. The same piece of-"

"Shutup! Damn it Elphaba! I'm trying to help you. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Didn't you ever consider the fact that I wanted to be dead?"

"I'd want to die too if I was the green girl who was responsible for her mother's death." Tears stung her eyes, and she struggled to sit up.

"Don't bother. I hate you, and you hate me, but you're staying here until you can move."

"No! I'm leaving Avaric."

"No you're not. You can't anyway. You're too weak. Just stay there." She huffed, but she didn't refuse this time. The next thing she remembered was falling asleep, no argument to it.

* * *

She stayed with Avaric for the next two days to rest and start eating again. On her last day, as she was packing to leave Avaric turned to her.

"You owe me." Her eyes widened.

"What!"

"I saved your life," he started, walking around her like she was prey. "You owe me. You didn't think you were going to get away with this. Did you?" She grimaced at his smug look.

"You really should brush your teeth."

"You didn't think you would, right?"

"It's called being kind Avaric. Maybe you need to learn how to be kind for once." He laughed maliciously.

"Avaric doesn't do kind," he stated.

"Well maybe he should try it," she retorted.

"Let me think about that...No."

"What do you want?" His lips moved dangerously close to her ear, and she could feel his breath tickle her skin.

"Mmm," he groaned. "You." He grabbed her arms and started licking his lips.

"Let go of me," she yelled, struggling to pull away from Avaric's grip.

**"**You owe me."

"No! Avaric stop!" She twisted her hands towards his thumbs causing his grip to be released and kicked him in the groin causing him to let out a shrill sounding screech.

"You-"

"No you," she yelled angrily at him, her magic throwing him against the wall. His eyes narrowed.

"I should have let you drown in that canal," he whispered.

"You should have."

"I will get you back Elphaba." He then laughed. "Actually I already have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Goodbye Green Bean," he sneered. She slammed the door in his face, storming out the dorm room.

Inside the dorm Avaric just laughed.

"You oughta be much smarter Thropp. I was only trying to help. Maybe you would have reacted differently if I was your little 'boy toy'." And with that Avaric started adding more in his already unfolding plot.

* * *

**You couldn't actually believe there was a nice Avaric here. Go ahead and threaten me. It will just get worse. Cue the evil laughter. Review! :)**


	3. An Evening With Glinda

**Thank you all for your reviews! I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this after the last chapter, but I think I ended up writing something that's at least decent for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Wicked, I would like to own all other great musicals, but I don't own Wicked. Sad face.**

* * *

When she returned to her dorm it was nighttime, and she was met by a bubbling Glinda.

"Oh Elphie. Are you okay? Did Avaric hurt you? I don't trust that man one bit. Oh me and Fiye-"

"Please, don't tell me about Fiyero." Glinda was taken aback by the green girls statement.

"Elphie, is there something wrong?"

"No Glin, I'm...I'm fine." She played with her thumbs, staring at the floor. She was terrible at lying when she was nervous. She stared at the ground waiting for Glinda to answer.

"You're in love with Fiyero." Her eyes shifted up to lock in on Glinda's.

"I...Glinda. Why would you-"

"Elphie, you're in love with him, and I've known you were for months." Elphaba's mouth went dry, and she was stuttering. _How could she know? She'd never told her, and she was very secretive. She couldn't know._

"Glin, I-"

"Elphie! I'm joking! Oz, you acted like you actually were in love with him."

"Glin-"

"Oh, don't worry about it Elphie." Elphaba kept her mouth shut, watching the blonde bounce around the room.

"Elphie, you're freezing," she exclaimed when she grabbed the girls arm.

"Ow! Glinda that hurt. Your nails." Glinda didn't notice the green girls scream, and she proceeded to wrap a blanket around Elphaba.

"Elphie...Elphie!"

"What Glinda? What?" The shorter girl placed her hands in the witches hands.

"I know I've been talking about Fiyero a lot lately, and I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you, and forgetting to spend time and talk to you more. I want to make it up to you." Elphaba stared in horror at her best friend. Her only friend. She knew if Glinda wanted to spend time with her it most likely meant a makeover.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that." Glinda just giggled.

"Don't worry Elphie. I know you don't like makeovers, so I thought we could just have dinner together." Elphaba exhaled the breath she was holding in.

"Thanks Glinda. That's really sweet of you."

"I know. I'm so nice aren't I? That was rhetorical of course. Just me and you. No talk on Fifi or any other guy." Elphaba smiled.

"But maybe just a little bit of makeup. Please?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Sure Glinda. Why not? Not too much though, and you can dress me, but in nothing fancy."

"Oh yay! Elphie, me and you are going to have so much fun!" She smiled and hugged her friend. Glinda really did mean well, and that was why she was going to suck it up, and be happy for her friend. It was the most important day in her life. Glinda always talked about her wedding, even before she met Fiyero. _You'll get over him. He never liked you anyway. You can't blame him though. You're green. _She turned off the light at her nightstand, and she fell asleep, never changing out of her clothes.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, and she saw that Glinda was gone. _Of course. She left to go see her precious Fifi. She'd go see him too if she was Glinda. He was...he was Fiyero. He was a bratty, narcissistic jerk on the outside, but she knew he wasn't on the inside. He was kind, and probably smarter than he let on. Why did he need the facade? Why did she need her facade? Maybe there was more to Fiyero than even she knew. _She showered, got dressed and left to go to her classes, only stopping to get an apple for breakfast. Her classes went well, but her thoughts kept drifting to a scene of Fiyero and Glinda at their wedding kissing. She was the maid of honor, and was smiling reluctantly at the couple. Everyone was cheering and clapping as Fiyero pulled Glinda into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They looked so happy together. _No one could be that happy with you. _She left class in the same state she had been since she had found the news. She felt like a ghost. _Why didn't Avaric let you die? Everyone would have been happier if you had died._ The day passed, and it was soon time for her to go to dinner with Glinda.

"Glinda, that hurts," she cried as the blonde pulled and tugged on her flowing black mane.

"Stop squirming Elphie!" The blonde pulled tighter on the awkward girls hair causing her to grimace. "I'm almost down." It had been an hour since Glinda started her hair, and she was getting anxious.

"There," the blonde declared, letting go of Elphaba's head, and she turned the girl to face the mirror.

"You're beautiful Elphaba." Glinda then started playing with her makeup kit, putting some weird things on her eyes, cheeks and lips.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," she said, staring at her eyes and smiling.

"Elphaba, you're amazingly beautiful. I don't get how you don't see it."

"I'm green Glinda."

"You're gorgeous. Now wait a minute while I get ready." That minute turned into thirty, as the blonde curled her hair, and she then changed into a beautiful dress (of course pink). Elphaba was wearing a black dress that fell to the ground, showing off her figure Elphaba herself refused to think she had, and her hair was tied into a French braid that wrapped around her head like a crown. She was wearing a diamond necklace that Glinda forced her to wear, and simple black flats.

"Let's go," Glinda cried, and the two girls started walking to dinner. Before they left the campus they heard a voice call them from behind them.

"Elphaba?" She turned, and her breath hitched. It was Fiyero.

"Oh Fifi!" Glinda ran to her fiancé and hugged him. "Doesn't Elphie look absolutely stunning?" Fiyero (who's eyes hadn't left Elphaba) simply nodded, his jaw hanging open.

"I can certainly say that you Elphaba look absolutely breathtaking." A blush rose across the green girls cheeks, which she tried to hide but failed.

"You don't have to lie to me Fiyero."

"I," he choked out still staring at her in aw, "I am certainly not lying. You're beautiful." Another blush rose to her cheeks, and her limbs went limp. She fought to not break out into a smile, and she refused to look at him in the eye. She instead looked at the ground and uttered a simple, "Thank you."

"Fifi, me and Elphie are going out to dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Fiyero nodded still star struck, and reluctantly pulled his girlfriend into a gentle kiss that made Elphaba's heart drop. As the pair left to dinner, Elphaba stayed silent.

"I know I wouldn't talk about Fiyero, but isn't he a gentleman?"

"Yes. Fiyero is a very nice man. You're lucky to have him."

"I know. Now, it's girls night." They went to dinner, and Glinda talked to her the whole night. Elphaba was only partly listening. Her mine mainly focused on the previous event with Fiyero. _He would never want you. Why would he? You're hideous._ Still, she went to sleep that night (after washing off her makeup and changing out of that dress) thinking of Fiyero Tiggular. The one and only, Fiyero Tiggular.

What she didn't know, was that Fiyero Tiggular, the one and only, was thinking about Elphaba Thropp that night.

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	4. In My Mind

**Your reviews are absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much. I'm so grateful. This chapter is a little...dangerous. You'll hate me by the end of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. **

* * *

_She was perfect. Oz, she was absolutely breathtaking, and stunning, and perfect. He loved her. He wanted to spend every moment of every day with her._

"Dammit," Fiyero muttered under his breath. He was lying on his bed that night thinking of Elphaba Thropp. The artichoke, green bean, stubborn Elphaba Thropp. It was nights like this that he enjoyed the fact that he didn't share his room. He didn't want anyone to know his affections for Elphaba Thropp. It wasn't a growing affection either. He loved her. He had for...for months, maybe even a year now, and he was idiot. A crazy idiot, and he was engaged to Glinda. _Why had he proposed in the first place? They were happy together, so why did he have to promise his heart to her? He was scared. The more he was in love with Elphaba, the more he pretended to love Glinda. You can't marry her. You have to call the wedding off. If you call the wedding off Glinda would be devastated, and Elphaba will be upset at him. Elphaba wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't imagine not talking to Elphaba. She would ask him why he would hurt her friend like that, and he would have no choice but look into her brown eyes, and tell her he loved her._ In his dreams she would say that she loved him too, and he would kiss her, and they would live happily ever after. In his dreams that happened. What would actually happen was what scared him. What would she want with someone like me? I'm a spoiled prince. Then he thought that statement over. The lion cub day. She had saw through that spoiled prince facade. _She saw him. The real him, and it...it made him feel wanted. Not for his money, his fame, his looks, or even what people rumored about him in bed, but someone wanted him for the quirky and awkward part of him. The sensitive, sweet, and caring part of him, and that was something no one had ever seen before. _

That night, Fiyero fell asleep a million thoughts swirling through his mind, and none of them were about his fiancé.

* * *

She was still in a haze the next morning._ He said you were beautiful. He was just being nice. What would he want with you. _She quirkier her eyebrow thinking for a moment. _Sex, money, her powers, but he would never actually want her. Yes, if he did it was most likely for him to say he had slept with every girl from Shiz. Sure, he was engaged, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want to brag about sleeping with the artichoke. That's not who he is though. She thought about that day again. She had seen everything. His facade, his unhappiness. He had noticed it long before that day. He had paced the halls some nights, he would write something in the corner every once in a while when he thought that no one was there. He wasn't really spoiled. He wouldn't use her like that. Of course he would. It would help his facade if anything, but he...he didn't seem like he flirt everyone portrayed him to be. _Her mind raced to lunch a year or so ago. It was right before Glinda and Fiyero started dating, and Fiyero was spending all of his time with what seemed like every other girl in Shiz.

"He's amazing," one of the girls had whispered to her group of friends. The girls coaxed her to tell more.

"I've never been kissed like that before. I've never been touched or...Oz, he is so good," she squealed! This was the fifth time she had heard a girl talk about Fiyero's...personnel life, and she was absolutely sure at that point that he was a sexist pig. The girls weren't any better, but he was...disgusting to her then. As she got to know him though, he...he didn't seem as scandalacious as he did in the girls stories. He almost seemed ashamed of his...record with women. His friends always joking about it, only to receive a one word or short answer from Fiyero. In fact, in the past few months he seemed even more miserable than before. She had been more miserable too lately though. Glinda seemed to bring up the prince in every conversation, every minute of every day. She just smiled and nodded when she did, but every word made her drift further and further into her gloom. The physical things didn't hurt her as much as the sweet things Glinda said he told her.

"Oh Elphie, Fiyero said that I was the most amazing girl he'd ever met," she'd cry, or, "Oh Elphie, Fiyero kissed me, and it was absolutely breathtaking." Now that Glinda was engaged she felt more lonely than ever. She longed for Fiyero to wrap her arms around her, or kiss her, and tell her he loved her. She longed to feel his body against her, and know that he was with her because he loved her. She wanted to feel loved. Her mind was torturing her. Tricking her into thinking that he was with her. Oz, she was glad Glinda was a heavy sleeper, or she wouldn't know what to do with her outburst at night softly murmuring his name. _He doesn't want you. He never will want you. Who wants to touch you? A repulsive, retched, disgrace of a person. You will never be what he wants, or even dreams about. Never._ She walked down the hallways after her classes knowing that he could never want her. She was so involved with her thoughts so much that she didn't realize the man behind her.

* * *

"Elphaba!" She turned around to see Fiyero again.

"Fiyero...hi," she whispered softly, staring at the ground. He approached her, and he gently bumped her arm causing a spark of energy to spread through both of them.

"I...I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" She looked up at him. His eyes, his hair, his lips...

"I...Fiyero I...Congratulations Fiyero." Her voice went cold and sad with her last words. Fiyero seemed confused at first, but he soon realized what she meant.

"Thank you," he muttered. "I'm a lucky man," he choked out. Oz, this was torture to say those words. His mind was screaming, "I want you! I want you," but those words just wouldn't be allowed to released.

"How was your dinner," he asked, changing the subject?

"My wh-Oh, it was nice. It was very nice."

"You looked stunning. I stand by my word."

"Thank you," she replied fighting another blush. Oz, this was such an awkward conversation. She felt so uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you've bedded much prettier women Master Tiggular," she added, trying to regain her normal sarcastic wit. He swallowed, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"I beg to differ Miss Thropp."

"Of course you do. You can barely remember their names once you leave them."

"I'm not who everyone say I am," he started. "You would know that better than anyone. After all, you did say that I'm not genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow, and I'm really just unhappy." She smiled.

"You aren't deeply shallow or genuinely self-absorbed. You wouldn't be so unhappy if you were."

"And how would you know that," he asked stepping closer to the green girl.

"You aren't like Avaric. Avaric is self-absorbed and extremely shallow. He uses girls, drinks like crazy, and he brings trouble wherever he goes. You just put on a show to make people think you're tough and such a bad boy, but you really aren't as scandalacious as you think you are." She was right. She knew she was right, and he knew she was right.

"How would you know you're right? How do you know that I'm not a shallow bad boy who happens to be very good at bedding women?"

"You must not be that good," she started. "You only bed the girls that will do anything to date the charmed Prince Fiyero Tiggular-"

"Which is everyone," he interrupted. She glared at him.

"Like I was saying. You bed the ones that are easy to bed. If you were really as good as you say you are, than why haven't you bedded me yet?" He blushed deeply. They were having one of their normal conversations, where they would use their facades to talk to each other, since their regular selves could barely look at the other in the eye.

"Well if you're asking...I'm sure you've heard the rumors that I am...well endowed." She cackled.

"I'm surprised you know what the word endowed means, and aren't you engaged? It would be very scandalous to bed a woman that isn't your fiancé."

"You're the one that asked me to bed you."

"I never asked anything of that sort. You're the one that would be fine with taking me to your dorm right now."

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind, but I am engaged, and I do love Glinda. I couldn't do that to her." He really could do that to Glinda if he didn't care about her so much, and he really wouldn't mind to bed Elphaba. He'd dreamed about it before, but he had dreamed it would be after she knew that he loved her, not through his stupid ego.

"What would you want with a repulsive green girl anyway."

"I don't find you repulsive at all," he replied. Before Elphaba could respond however she was stopped. The pair was too busy talking to each other, and too busy hiding their emotions that they didn't notice the man walking behind Elphaba. Avaric. He came behind Elphaba hit her with a glass bottle, and carried her away.

"Elphaba," Fiyero yelled, returning to his normal self and running after Avaric.

"Don't you dare Tiggular," Avaric warned pulling out a gun. Fiyero took a few steps back, and Avaric laughed. All Fiyero could do was watch as Avaric dragged his love away.

* * *

**Threats...Review! Hey, I at least warned you.**


	5. Wishing

**You all are the best! I even cried while writing this chapter, so you can guess that it's very sad. I promise it will get better. Eventually. Thanks for all your review...they're so uplifting, and they are so great. Enjoy this Chapter. You may cry during it like me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any other musical.**

* * *

She woke up two days later in a dark room.

"Glad you finally woke up. I was beginning to think I may have gone overboard with the drugs," Avaric said, pointing a gun at her head.

"Where am I?" What happened? Wasn't she with...she was with Fiyero. They were arguing, and then...she didn't remember what happened after that.

"In a room," Avaric started. "In a room way below the building of Shiz. Think of it as a basement that only I know about."

"Why Avaric? What do you want with the green girl?" He circled her grinning maliciously.

"It's not what I want." He moved closer to her, so that his breath tickled the hair on her neck before his whispered in her ear, "It's what poor Fiyero wants." Her thoughts stopped.

"Fiyero," she stuttered out?

"Yes Fiyero. He doesn't love you, and he doesn't even like you. He is about to be married to Glinda, and he thought it would make everyone happier if you would just disappear. I thought I'd just help him out." She swallowed. He...Fiyero wanted to get rid of her. He wanted her to disappear. He didn't wan...She was trying to keep her emotions hidden, and she was forcing herself not to allow her tears to fall from her eyes.

"Why so silent all of a sudden?" She tried to calm her breathing, and she could only watch Avaric who was watching her every move.

"I..I bet that gun isn't even real," she retorted, and he laughed.

"It's real," he stated, and to prove his point he pointed the gun towards the wall behind her, and he shot. Her heart raced, and he laughed again.

"Was that enough proof for you, or do I need to demonstrate if the bullet are real and painful." She shook her head.

"What are you going to do with me?" He smirked and turned to grab her chin and pull her, so that they were eye to eye.

"Honestly, I'm not going to doanything to you. I'm just going to keep you here, and as long as you behave, I'll feed you every once in a while. I'm keeping you here for...for as long as possible," he said. Then his eyes glared at her. "Which could mean forever."

"I'm not scared of you," she choked out.

"You should be."

"Is this how you're going to be during your stay here."

"Yes, it is."

"Well then...I knew it would be easier just to hurt you, and if that's what you want than that's what you'll get."

"Just kill me Avaric."

"No...that would be too easy." She wondered what he meant by that. Oz, he wished he would kill her already. This was torture. Thinking about Fiyero was tortured.

"I wonder what Fiyero's doing," he whispered.

"Why do you think Fiyero will make me insane," she asked?

"Because I can tell. No one else may, but I do know that you love him. Don't worry my pet, I won't tell anyone. That would only be a short term embarrassment...I want to torture you. Now, what do you think Fiyero's doing?"

"Avaric please-"

"I bet he's with Glinda. I bet they're on a date somewhere gorgeous, and he's kissing her and caressing her, and he's telling her he loves her. He's not telling you that now is he?"

"Avaric-"

"I bet he's an amazing kisser too, but you wouldn't know. Isn't he absolutely perfect. Kind, sweet, and I bethe makes Glinda feel amazing. You never feel amazing. Do you?"

"Avaric please-"

"Please what?"

"Please stop this. I can't handle it Avaric. Please just kill be or do something please."

"Not yet my sweet. Maybe later I will. I'll give you a break. Allow you to think about Fiyero some more. I'm going to get some food. I'll be back later." He started walking toward the exit before turning back around.

"Oh, and don't bother leaving. If you even attempt to exit I'll know, and the only way to get out is with my fingerprint." He opened the door saying, "Amazing Fiyero Tiggular," before leaving the room. Oz, Fiyero I miss you. This would be torture. She just knew it would be torture here. He would torture her with thoughts on Fiyero's kisses, and his voice, and his...wedding with Glinda. She wanted to sleep, but she knew if she did she would dream of him, and that would be torture. She wanted to stay awake and plan away to escape, but her mind could only drift to images of him. A tear slid down her cheek, and she softly whispered his name. _Why couldn't she be the strong person she usually was? She knew why, but she couldn't admit it. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine._

* * *

Once he caught sight of him he shoved him against the wall.

"Where is she?" He hadn't seen Elphaba or Avaric in days, and he needed to know she was okay. It was killing him, and it was torturing him. Thoughts of Elphaba. Glinda was upset too, but she just didn't get it. To her she thought that everyone would be happy in the end, but to him...she better be okay. She had too. He couldn't live like this, and still be expected to love and care about Glinda.

"Who?" Fiyero punched him causing Avaric to groan softly.

"You know who. Where is she?" Avaric glared at the prince.

"She's where she should be**. **Caged. Why do you care so much Fiyero? It's not like she's your lover...unless she is?" Fiyero growled, and Avaric laughed at his own "joke."

"Avaric. Tell me where Elphaba is right now or I will-"

"You do anything Fiyero, I'll kill her. You'd feel so guilty if you knew you were the cause of her death. Then you'd have to marry Glinda, and there'd be no chance for you to marry her. Besides, if you kill me then you'll never find her. Never." Fiyero calmed down slowly, still staring at the man before him.

"What do you want with her?"

"I don't want anything with her, and she knows that. What she doesn't know is that with keeping her, I'm torturing you." He was right. It was torturing him, but why would Avaric want to torture him?

"What did I ever do to you?"

"I love seeing you suffer. I love seeing her suffer. For once you aren't going to get everything you want Fiyero." If only Avaric knew how tortured he was before Elphaba.

"Will I ever get to see her," he asked?

"You'll see her. In your dreams, your life, in Glinda. No doubt you'll see her."

"Avaric please. I'm begging you...don't hurt her. Don't kill her or hurt her. I...I." He couldn't get himself to say the words "I love her." Avaric smirked.

"Begging won't change my mind Fiyero. Go to your fiancé." Fiyero let his grip on Avaric go, and Avaric walked away happy.

"Fae," he whispered softly before going to his dorm. "I'll find you. I...I have to."

That night Fiyero wished on a star. Something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

**Review! Threaten! Whatever works for you. Am I the only one that cried during this chapter?**


	6. Rumor Has It

**I love how you all hate Avaric. I tried to have him redeem himself in this chapter. There's some Fiyeraba happiness in this chapter. Key word here is some, and don't expect it to last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

* * *

She was dying. She knew she was. Avaric hadn't fed her, and he hadn't come back for three days. Well, he came back every once in a while, but only to torture her with thoughts of Fiyero. She had sunk so low to beg for him to stop teasing her.

"Kill me! beat me! kiss me! rape me! Avaric please stop!" He would only laugh and kick her stomach.

"Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" He would then leave, but only after whispering another one of his slurs on how he was probably kissing Glinda, or holding hands with Glinda, or saying he loved Glinda. It was becoming unbearable. Sure she wasn't dead, and he hadn't physically hurt her much, but this was worse. This was...this was terrible. She imagined his lips tracing her body, his arms wrapping around her, his voice telling her the things no one had ever told her. I love you. I want you. It was a vicious cycle. His voice would calm her, but soon cause tears to sting her eyes. third day since Avaric had seen her he came in rather proud of himself.

"Good morning my dear," he sang. "I brought you some food." He handed her two bottles water, an apple, a bowl of soup, and a slice of bread. She didn't care what he brought as long as it was food. She grabbed the bowl and was soon swallowing the liquid and eating all the other things he had brought her.

"Hungry?" She glared at him. What a fool to ask that question.

"I bet Fiyero's been eating a delicious meal with Glinda. Five star restaurants, and all the food she could want. I bet he's real romantic about it too. Feeding her strawberry and all. You wish you were her." She gulped. It wasn't that she was into the romantic things guys did, but thinking about Fiyero being romantic with anyone that wasn't her was torture. Even when he was being romantic with her she felt tortured.

"When will you stop this?" He ignored that comment and instead, sat on the cold cement floor she had been living on.

"I bet he feeds her spaghetti and pulls her into a kiss at the end." Pushed wanted to punch him, but she couldn't. She wanted to dream about Fiyero, but it was too painful. He grinned.

"To be honest, I'm sure Fiyero has some feelings towards you." She moved her head up to look at him.

"Really," she asked? She never acted like how she had been the past few days.

"Of course...though those feelings are probably hate..." Her heart sunk. This is why you don't dream Elphaba. This is why you don't wish. You always end up hurt in the end. She couldn't...she just couldn't.

"Avaric," she whispered timidly. "Avaric, I love him. Does that mean nothing to you? I love him. Show some compassion. Any compassion." In that moment Avaric felt sorry. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He just stared at her as one tear turned into a waterfall of tears. Oz, he was a jerk, but he...he...he was Avaric. He was suppose to want them to suffer. He was...

"Elphaba. Elphaba please stop crying." She turned from him, and for once, Elphaba Thropp looked beautiful.

"I love him Avaric. I've never loved anyone before. Avaric please." She looked up at him with red, bloodshot eyes. She sniffled a little. Then she grabbed the gun that was hanging from his pants and handed it to him.

"Kill me. I'm begging you, kill me." It hurt him to hear her cry like that. He grabbed the gun from and put it back in his pocket.

"Elphaba. Elphaba he loves you."

"Don't torture me Avaric."

"Elphaba I swear, he loves you. He doesn't love Glinda he loves you."

"Avaric."

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry." He turned to leave the room. As he exited her realized the man that pushed him against a wall, push him against the door.

"Avaric-"

"Go Fiyero. I broke her. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. She loves you too. She does deeply, and I've been torturing her with thoughts of you, and it's killing her."

"Let me go in."

"Go." Fiyero pulled the door open, and he ran to see his Fae sobbing in a corner. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Avaric pl-"

"It's not Avaric Fae." She looked up, her eyes still soaked, and she was extremely thin, frail, and her face was pale.

"Fiyero? Why are you here? You should be with Glinda." His heart sank at her words. She looked horrible, and he just wanted to take her to his dorm, and love her, and care for her.

"I...I love you Fae. So much, and I have for such a long time. Please believe me." He cradled her gently, rocking her back and forth.

"I love you too," she whispered softly and faintly. She sounded so sick and unhealthy.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here."

"Yero."

"Shhh Fae." He just rocked her back in forth, wiping her tears away. Her eyes closed slowly, and he realized she had fallen asleep. He removed his jacket, wrapped it around her, and then picked her up gently, cradling her back to his dorm. He laid her down on his bed and wrapped her in three of his blankets. She was sure to catch something by living in that place. He watched her as she slept, and he thought he heard her stir in her dreams and whisper his name. You're home. You're home with me.

* * *

She woke up in a strange room. Where...where was she? She wasn't in the dungeon. How'd she get out. How...where...what? She turned to the side, and she saw...she saw Fiyero sleeping on the couch. What? She couldn't remember anything that had happened, and then it dawned on her. She was dreaming. This was another torturous dream. She moved to try to stand, but she stumbled and almost fell against the floor.

"Fae...Fae?" His eyes opened, and he saw her leaning against the bed frame, scared.

"Yero," she mumbled. He helped her back on the bed.

"Are you okay? Hungry?"

"Yero, I'm...I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not. I'm really here."

"I've had these dreams before, and they torture me. I can't...this isn't really. You aren't really here with me. I'm dreaming." It stung him to hear her pleas. He had had the same dreams like her, and they tortured him and scared him. He grabbed her hand and gently entwined their fingers.

"I'm here Fae. I'm actually here. You're not dreaming."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Why are you here Fiyero? You should be with Glin-"

"Elphaba!" His voice sounded more harsh than he wished it to be. "I'm not in love with Glinda, I'm in love with you!"

"Fiyero, you're engaged to Glinda." He stared at his thumb and nodded.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I want you Elphaba."

"Fiyero-"

"Shhh. We aren't going to worry about that now." He rested his hand on her forehead, and then quickly pulled it away.

"Elphaba, you're burning."

"No, I'm not. I'm freezing." He shook his head, and he grabbed a thermometer from a box under his bed.

"Here," he said handing her the tool. He grabbed it from her, and he looked at it.

"Elphaba...Elphaba you have a temperature of 102 degrees F. You're burning."

"Fiyero, I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You're staying right where you are, and I'll take care of you."

"Fiyero-"

"Elphaba!"

"What about classes."

"I'll get your lessons for you, or I'll get Boq to. Don't worry, but you aren't leaving this room, and I don't want you to even think of leaving."

"I won't leave if you're here," she mumbled softly causing Fiyero to smile.

"Well, I'm not leaving." A blush crept upon her cheeks. "You're gorgeous when you blush." She smiled softly.

"You're beautiful." He cupped her face gently. She refused to look at him, and he had to coax her too.

"Glinda. I can't Fiyero. Glinda." He nodded.

"I know. I know, but I just have to...I have to-" He gently leaned towards her to kiss her gently. When he pulled away Elphaba's blush had reappeared, and he smiled softly.

"I know that was wrong, but I had to do that."

"You'll get sick," she warned. He laughed.

"I don't care. Elphaba, I've wanted to do that for a year now, and I don't care if I get a fever because of it." She smiled.

"Thank you Fiyero. Thank you so much."

"No. Thank you for showing me that there's more than just my dancing through life facade...Now you stay here. I'm going to get you some soup from a little cafe nearby."

"Fiyero, you really don't have to-"

"I want to." She smiled. She never thought she would...she was with. It was perfect. This was perfect. He left the room quickly leaving Elphaba to fantasize again.

What the two found out was that rumor spreads quickly at Shiz, and one person hearing Fiyero say he wasn't in love with Glinda, he was in love with a mysterious "her," spread into the whole campus, and pretty soon it reached Glinda Upland. She didn't know that "her" referred to her roommate Elphaba Thropp.

* * *

**Review! **


	7. Glinda The Great

**This is a two update kind of day, and I'm proud to present you this next chapter. Glinda, is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Word spread so fast that before Fiyero could return with the soup(and some flowers to surprise her with), everyone at Shiz knew. Everyone except him. It was only when he was finally approached by her that he realized what was going on. That "her" was Glinda. He almost past her unnoticed, but Glinda spotted him and stopped him.

"Fifi! Fifi," she cried stopping him.

"Yes Glinda?"

"Have you heard the latest rumor?" He stopped.

"Glinda, I don't have time I-"

"Fifi, who is she?"

"What?" He was so confused. What was she talking about.

"Rumor has it that you told another girl that you don't love me, you love her." His breath hitched. Who had heard him? He starred at the ground.

"Well...who?" She asked him like he was her son, but he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Gli-"

"I already know Fifi. Just tell me." He sighed.

"Elphaba." He starred at her. How could he do this to everyone? All he did was cause pain and disappointment.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry, but I...I can't marry you. I love Elphaba, and I have for a while. I love you too. Like a sister. You're one of the people I'm closest too, but I don't love you like I do Elphaba, and I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry." She met his eyes.

"It's...it's okay Fifi. I...I knew you loved her. I see how you look at her, how you talk to her, I guess I didn't want to believe it." He set the items in his hand down, he pulled Glinda into a hug. She cried a little, but she didn't seem upset, or sad even. She just seemed...in shock.

"I saw how you were when Avaric kidnapped her. You were a mess Fiyero. Besides, you two are adorable together." She smiled. "You deserve each other," she sang softly. "I'm guessing you rescued her," she teased.

"Avaric had a moment of compassion," he said softly. "She has a terrible fever, and I went and bought her some soup and flowers. Glinda, I'm sorry." She grabbed his arm.

"Fifi...I'm happy for you. I want to punch you, but...I see how happy you make each other, and to be honest, you two are adorable." He hugged her again. "I hope to be invited to your wedding, and you better treat her well Mr.!" He laughed.

"Go ahead and punch me Glinda."

"No...I wouldn't. Tell Elphie, I hope she feels better."

"Come with me. We need to talk about this anyway. The three of us." Glinda smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." They walked back to Fiyero's dorm silently, and before they walked inside Glinda stopped him.

"Wait...here," she said, and she slipped her ring off her finger and handed it to him.

"Glinda-"

"Take it. I don't want it. I don't need it." He reluctantly took it, and he then opened the door. They walked to the bed where Elphaba was sleeping. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Oz, she's warmer than when I left."

"She looks terrible."

"Fae...Fae," he whispered, rocking her gently. "Fae," he said louder.

"Fifi, is something wrong?" He was shaking her now, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Maybe...maybe she's a heavy sleeper," he said hopefully. Glinda shook her head.

"Elphie wakes up with any movement. She would've woke up when we walked through the door."

"Fae? Oz Fae please," he cried. "She's breathing."

"She's in a coma," Glinda stated. "Elphie told me about comas once before. Sometimes a person can get a coma if their temperature is 105 degrees Fahrenheit or higher."

"When I left her temperature was 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Oh Oz. I have to take her to the hospital." He picked he up, and carried her as he walked to the hospital with Glinda. He was worried as she was taken away, and he was pacing the stage.

"Fiyero! She'll be fine. You've made it through this much."

"I...Glinda. What if she died. I need to see her."

"You will see her. You just need to wait."

"Why are you so supportive Glinda?" She smiled and grabbed his shoulder.

"You're my brother, and I love you."

"Love you too sis." Fiyero pulled her into a hug, and he clung to her for minutes, until he was finally aloud to see her.

"She'll be okay right?"

"I...she'll be okay? I can't tell you anything...she may survive. We can't tell yet." He walked over to her. He looked at her eyes. She looked so peaceful, but also like she was in a balance between to place, and she couldn't decide which place to be. He touched her cheek gently.

"I love you." He then leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you."

"Fiyero, we should go-."

"I'm not leaving! I'm...I'm sorry Glinda. I can't...I'm staying."

"Then I will stay here with you."

"Glinda, you don't have to do that."

"If I don't, you will drive yourself mad. I'll leave when you want a moment with her, but I'm not leaving you by yourself." He hugged her again.

"I love you Glinda. Thank you...thank you."

"No problem." They stayed there, sleeping in the room. Some nights where Fiyero would sleep inches away from Elphaba. Days turned into weeks, and soon it was three weeks in a coma, and Fiyero was becoming the one sick, but Glinda stayed with him. Comforting and supporting him.

It was only on the third week, fourth day that Fiyero used his last prayer to try to awaken his sleeping beauty.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	8. Somewhere

**I'm thinking about doing some one-shots based on Rodgers and Hammerstein songs. I'm a composer, and they two of my heroes. Oscar Hammerstein was one of Stephen Sondheim's heroes, and the song in this chapter was written by Stephen Sondheim. You could guess the song by the title. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews. The last chapter wasn't the best I've written, but I think this one will be a more well written chapter.** **Thanks for all the love. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the song "Somewhere" from the musical West Side Story. Those great musicals were written and created by very talented people, and I had no part in that at all.**

* * *

He had lost all hope she would live. The doctors only kept her breathing because they saw the turmoil and pain it was causing Fiyero. It was his last night, and he was desperate. He hadn't prayed in years, but this wasn't like any moment he had had in years. He was alone, and he was going to give it his everything. That was all he could give.

"Dear Holy Spirit. I know I don't usually pray, and I know I probably don't deserve any miracles. I love her though, and she does deserve a miracle. I'd switch places with her if it would save her life. I would do anything for her. I'd give away my power, my looks, my money, my world...my...anything I'd give. Please, please, please don't let her die. I know I'm probably not the only one begging to keep a loved one alive, and this is probably so selfish of me for asking this, but I...I need her with me. I need to be with her, and I don't know what I'll do if she died. Part of me will die if she dies. I...I believe. I always have, and I...please. I love her. Thank you Holy Spirit." He exhaled and wiped his single tear from his eye. He touched Elphaba's hand, and she kissed it gently. He then cupped her cheek and leaned to kiss her. He tried to keep the sensation of her for as long as possible.

"Please Fae. Please. I love you. If love could heal your wounds. If only." He caressed her face one more time before slowly exiting the room. He had one foot out the room, and he had lost all hope when he heard a small moan. He turned around.

"Fae?" The sounds stopped, and he turned to leave again.

"Fiyero." He turned around, but all he saw was a lifeless Elphaba.

"Fae? Fae. Love."

"Yero." Her eyes gently fluttered between being open and closed until they finally stopped and connected with Fiyero's. An euphoric feeling erupted in him, and he leaned to connect their lips in a passionate kiss that caught her off guard.

"Yero, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were in a coma from your fever."

"Yero, I mean Fiyero. Glinda."

"Glinda knows. Glinda found out through rumors. She...she loves you, and she was upset at me, but she wants you to be happy. She thinks we're adorable. I can't argue with the fact that you're adorable though." She blushed,and he kissed her again.

"You don't know how worried I was. I've been sleeping here since you've been here."

"How long has that been?"

"Three weeks, four days of absolute fear and torture."

"Three weeks! I-"

"Fae. Shhhh. Calm down. I'm just glad you're alive." He stroked her raven hair. She whimpered softly.

"Fiyero, we're never going to be well received. You should be with Glinda." He stopped stroking her hair, and he looked at her in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Elphaba Thropp. I love you, and I don't care about what anyone else in this world says about it. I don't want Glinda, I want to be with you."

"We don't always get what we want Fiyero," she whispered softly. She looked terrible. She was thin from the lack of food, and she seemed...empty.

"I don't want you Elphaba. I need you. I need to be with you. I...I prayed for you this morning. I haven't prayed in years Elphaba. I said I didn't deserve a miracle to happen for me, but you deserved one. I said I would trade places with you, but I can't live without you. I just can't." She looked up at him, and he saw the tears that trailed down her cheek. He traced the tears with his finger, and kissed her nose. Then her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, and then finally, her perfect lips.

"We'll be fine Fae. I promise." He cupped her face gently, and he could sense that she didn't believe him. He grabbed her hand and sang softly.

"_There's a place for us. Somewhere, a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air. Wait for us, Somewhere. There's a time for us. Some day a time for us. Time together with time to spare. Time to learn, time to care._ _Some day! Somewhere._" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to look at him in his crystal eyes. "_We'll find a new way of living. We'll find a way of forgiving, Somewhere._ Trust me Elphaba. I love you, and I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you." She smiled at him, and he kissed her.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He trailed his kisses up her neck, to her cheeks and lips. "Do you believe me?" She smirked.

"_There's a place for us, a time and place for us. Hold my hand and were half way there._" He grabbed her hand, and he entwined their fingers together. "_Hold my hand, and I'll take you there. Somehow. Some day. Somewhere._" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't you think you should call a doctor? Look at me," she stated, looking at her own pale and limp body.

"Yes, I probably should, but at this moment, I want to cherish you, and be with you. I'm being just the selfish prince because I only want to be here with you for as long as you're mine."

"Who said I was yours," she asked defensively? He smirked and towered over her.

"Because of how you react when I do this," he whispered, kissing and nibbling at her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. He smirked.

"Don't act so proud of yourself," she told him and he pressed his lips against her again.

"I am very, very proud of myself," he stated. He walked out the room to find the doctors and Glinda who were more than surprised when they saw a perfectly fine and functioning Elphaba.

"Elphie," Glinda cried. "Elphie, I-"

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. You must hate me." Glinda laughed.

"Elphie, of course I don't hate you. Fiyero was being...well Fiyero, but I can't be mad at you. To be honest, I don't think I ever truly loved him. I'm happy for you Elphie."

"Thank you Glin." Fiyero smiled at his sister and his love. In the next few hours Fiyero had been able to take Elphaba to his dorm. He carried her gently, her arms flinging over his neck. He layed her on his bed like he had weeks ago.

"I'm not leaving this room till' you are better," he stated.

"Fiyero-"

"Last time I left you ended up in a coma." She couldn't argue with him. Her fever wasn't nearly as bad then, but he knew that she still felt terrible. He was sure she wouldn't be able to hold down most food for the next few day. She wouldn't admit that, but he knew how she felt. She would cough, and sneeze, and then she would say it's nothing.

"Here," he said softly. "See if you can eat this," he said, handing her a bowl of soup.

"Yero, I'm fine. You can go out somewhere."

"I only want to stay with you. Sick or not." He brushed her hair out of her face and sat across the mattress from her.

"Somewhere," he told her.

"Fiyero, you deserve to be able to sleep in your bed. I'll take the couch."

"You're staying right where you're at Fae. Don't you dare argue about it. Just stay there and sleep. That's the best thing you can do, and I'm fine sleeping on the couch." She would have argued with him, but her body was too tired. She just curled up in the blankets, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Fae," he whispered softly. Then he looked out the window at the million of stars in the sky.

"Thank you Holy Spirit. Thank you so much I...you have no idea how much I'll change. I promise to try harder and be a better person." He wiped away his tears. He could see it. Somewhere. He could see it and sense it, and he knew they would find it some day. Somewhere.

* * *

**Review! Look out for some one-shots soon!**


	9. No Change Of Heart

**This is the longest chapter I've written ever, so I'm super proud of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Wicked.**

* * *

Over the next few days Elphaba improved greatly. She could hold food in, but Fiyero still hated the moments when he would see her run into his bathroom. Her temperature had gone down which relieved him. She was still upset that he was forcing her to take the bed while he took the couch. He rested his hand on her forehead, and he stroked it down he cheek and chin. His Fae was back.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Yero?" He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist, pulling her to a sitting up position. He sat on the bed next to her, and she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?" She snuggled against him, pulling on his shirt.

"Okay, I still wake up startled every once in a while. I think I'm still in that room Avaric locked me in. This whole thing is so surreal. I feel like your dreaming," she said before yawning.

"I know it feels like a dream, but we aren't dreaming. I just hope we can be...happy together." She smiled and placed her gentle green hand against his face. He took it and kissed it, trailing his kisses up her arm, to her shoulder (which he lingered on for a moment), to her neck, her ears, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelashes, nose, and then her lips. She giggled softly, and he smirked. He barely ever made her giggle, but when he did, he loved it.

"Is Elphaba Thropp giggling," he teased? She punched him, then hit him with a pillow. She folded her arms and tried to look mean.

"I was not giggling." He poked her nose.

"Was too," he teased, pulling her into him.

"I did not," she said, pushing him away.

"If you don't admit it," he threatened, as he started to climb over her so that she was looking up at him. "I'm going to have to make you do it again, so you have to admit it." She gave him a puzzles look, and he smirked. His hands moved to her sides and started tickling her. She gasped, and he moved down to her feet. Her feet were extremely ticklish, and she was soon begging him to stop. Another battle one by him.

"Fiyero please," she cried!

"Please what," he asked?

"Fiyero please! I giggle okay. You win! You win!" He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"You're going to get sick Fiyero," she warned. He grinned and pushed the hair from her face away.

"It's okay. Even when I lose, I win," he stated.

"Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm handsome, kind, charming, beautiful, rich, sweet, great, and did I mention, oh so hand-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I had to get you to shut up somehow, and hitting you just didn't seem right." He pulled her into another kiss and sighed.

"I could kiss you for the rest of my life," he sighed.

"I wouldn't stop y-" She stopped. "Your being annoyingly charming."

"I'm always annoyingly charming. What did you say before you cut yourself off?" She blushed deeply and cleared her throat.

"I...I wouldn't stop you. If you kissed me, I mean." She advert end her eyes from him, and he decided to tease her some more.

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm handsome, charming, bea-" That time she did punch him. He laughed and she sighed. He pulled her back against his chest, and she pulled him down to her neck. He kissed her gently. Oz, he wanted this moment to last forever.

"Fae, I...marry me," he blurted.

"What!?" She sat up and stared at him.

"I...marry me. I know we haven't dated, but I know how I've felt about you, and I know how I feel when I finally can spend time with you, and I love you. Mary me. Please." She was staring at him in shock. Only a few weeks ago she thought he would never want to be with her, and now he was proposing.

"But you just left Glinda."

"I just left Glinda physically, but I never really loved her emotionally like I do you. I don't think she felt that way either."

"I...yes," she said. She had to take a chance for once. Pane had to, and if she said no, she would regret it. For once in her life she had to follow her heart, not her mind.

"Oh Fae. Oh Oz." A smile erupted across his face and he pulled her into a kiss. He held her in his arms for what seemed like hours.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than anything. I love you." She was still in shock with his proposal.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Absolutely beautiful." She shook her head, and pushed him away.

"No." He mind was regaining control, and she...them...it wasn't right. They couldn't...they never could. "I'm not beautiful. Fiyero, this is...this isn't right. We can't do this. Fiyero." He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him.

"You are beautiful."

"I'm green," she said, looking at her body. "I'm a weird green girl. I'm never going to be beautiful." He cupped her face.

"Hey," he whispered. "You are beautiful. You are so beautiful."

"No, I'm not...Fiyero. I...I can't marry you. You deserve someone beautiful. Someone you're not ashamed of."

"Elphaba."

"It's true Fiyero. I...I'm leaving." She got up and started walking.

"Fae! I love you!" She took in a sharp breath of air.

"Well, sometimes love isn't enough," she stammered and she left the room. How? Only a few moments ago were they promised, and now...now she was gone. No. He wasn't letting this happen. He wasn't letting her leave him. Not after everything.

* * *

Elphaba trudged into her room, holding back her tears.

"Elphie, what's wrong? What happened. You look...better." She fell onto her bed, and Glinda sat next to her.

"Elphie?"

"He wants me. I want him, but I'm not enough Glinda. Look at me. I'm green. Why would he want anything to do with me? I'm glad if someone even remembers my name." She grabbed her green bottle from under her pillow and held it in her thin fingers. Glinda looked at her smiling gently.

"Elphie, he never loved me. He loves you. You're obviously enough and more to him. He dotes on you constantly. Elphie, he loves you! Get it through your goth, smarty pants, sarcastic, pessimistic mind!" She smiled for a momement, but then remembered...everything. She remembered all the things people said about her.

"I'm green." Glinda let out a scream.

"Oz, Elphie! He loves you," she said separating her words as if she was talking to a two year old. "You love him. You kiss. You laugh. I mean come on Elphie! Stop being pessimistic!" She laughed.

"Is pessimistic a new word for you? You've used it twice in the last 30 seconds."

" I happen to think the word pessimistic is the exact same word as Elphaba!"

"Is that a new dress? I love it!" Glinda smiled and twirled around.

"Oh this dress. I got it the other day. Isn't it just ozmazifyingly perfect and sparkly and pink! I love it. I saw a dress that would look perfect on you, and these shoes, Elphie! They are to die for. Literally die for. I'd murder you for them, and these earrings are just p-Wait Elphie!" Elphaba was laughing. Oz, she was so easy to distract. The next thing she knew, she was being hit with a pillow.

"How dare you try to distract me from your love life with clothes. You know fashion is my kryptonite." She sighed and moved to look at her friend in the eye.

"Elphie," she said seriously. "If you don't think you're pretty (which is a crazy thought), then I can give you a little help in the fashion department. Nothing big like I did for dinner, but something so that you can see the true beauty in you." Elphaba looked skeptical of the blondes proposal. A makeover was the last thing she wanted, but maybe she should trust Glinda. She should've trusted Fiyero, but...She did promise that she wouldn't do nothing big.

"Nothing outrageous?"

"Nothing. I'll keep it simple. It will be you, but I'm going to make you see how beautiful you are." She took a deep breath before nodding. Glinda jumped up in down.

"Yes Elphie! I promise you, nothing outrageous." She hugged the green girl before adding, "I'm starting now." The blonde ran into her closet and pulled out a bag.

"I bought you this a long time ago, and I thought you might like it, but I wasn't sure." She pulled out a long black dress with cobweb like tears in it. It was stunning, and Elphaba thought that she could never wear that dress.

"Glinda, it's beautiful, but I couldn't wear that."

"Of course you can. You just step into the dress, and zip the zipper, and I know what you meant when you said you couldn't wear it, but I refuse to comment on it." She closed her mouth.

"Glinda, it's a ball gown. I need to wear a shirt or something less...fancy." The blonde nodded and went back into the closet to pull out a less fancy black dress and black leggings. She liked the dress, but she...she was curious about the gown she had shown her.

"The gown," she stated softly, and Glinda smiled. She pulled the gown back out, and then showed her a pair of black flats. She held out the clothes to Elphaba who reluctantly took them. Should she really do this and try them on? She walked into their bathroom and slipped the dress over her body. "_Thank Oz Fiyero made her eat more", she thought_. She put on the shoes and was relieved at the soft material. Glinda did know her. She was about to turn to look in the mirror she. She heard Glinda yelling,

"Don't you dare look in the mirror!" Glinda could be menacing when she wanted to be. She chuckled at the thought of Glinda with pitchforks and knives. What a sight that'd be. She walked out the room, and Glinda sat her down next to her. She pulled on her and pulled it back into a simple bun. Them she put on a dab of makeup on the girl, a significantly less amount than she had at the dinner. She pulled away and gasped.

"Elphie, you are stunning."

"Can I see?" Glinda shook her head. "What! Why?" Glinda giggled.

"Before you can see yourself you have to write down a list of all the great things about yourself."

"Glinda, your not my mother."

"I will break every mirror in here and keep you locked in this room if I have too," she warned. Elphaba huffed.

"Fine." She took out a pad of paper from her notebook for class and started writing. What was good about her? She never had really thought about it. She started by saying she was smart. She knew she was smart. What else? She was...she was strong willed. That was positive. She was determined, and she was caring. She took care of Nessa all her life. She was optimistic. She thought about when she first came to Shiz and thought of all the things that might happen. She...she was...she was...she was. She couldn't think of anything else. She was independent and introverted. She was quirky, but that wasn't positive, or maybe it was positive. She was loving, and she was loved. "That should be enough," she thought. Then she decided to put one more thing down. She was...she felt...beautiful. She smiled as she reread her list. Smart, strong willed, determined, caring, optimistic, quirky, loving, independent, introverted and...beautiful. She sat up with a knew feeling of happiness. She had confidence, and she felt beautiful.

"Now may I look," she asked? Glinda turned.

"What happened to you? You seem so much happier," Glinda stated. Elphaba hugged the blonde and whispered, "I am happier. Thank you Glinda. I feel amazing. I feel beautiful."

"You are. Now go look." She smiled and walked to the mirror and gasped. She was stunning. Her hair looked perfect and the dress fit perfectly over her body. The makeup was simple, but now she felt more powerful than she would have ever felt with more makeup on. She wiped the tear that stung her eye.

"Fiyero," she whispered, and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Glinda answered it.

"Where is she Glin? I really want to-" She walked out of the room, and Fiyero was speechless.

"You like," she asked teasingly? He walked into the room towards her.

"Why of course you can come in Fiyero,"Glinda said sarcastically. He glared at her before turning back around to face Elphaba.

"Very much," he whispered. "You look gorgeous, but you seem...happier." She nodded.

"I am. Glinda made me write a list of all the good things about myself, before I could look at myself in the mirror after her makeover, and I...I'm beautiful." He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"And how many things were on that list?"

"Eight," she said. He smiled.

"Only eight? To me you're smart, caring, sweet, loving, determined, strong, beautiful, powerful, beautiful, perfect, amazing, introverted, beautiful, independent, respectable, beautiful, awesome, kind, beautiful and beautiful." She laughed.

"You used beautiful six times Fiyero."

"Did I," he asked with a fake shock face.

"Yes, you did," she stated, running her fingers through his hair.

"Please tell me you had a change in heart, and will say yes to my earlier proposal?" She cupped his face.

"Yes, but there's no change of heart. There's a change in me." He pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"You're my fiancé now," he whispered.

"I never thought I'd ever be loved. Let alone get married." That caused a screech from Glinda.

"What! Married? You proposed?" They both laughed.

"Yes we're getting married," Fiyero said. "That reminds me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stunning but simple diamond ring.

"I bought this for you after Avaric kidnapped you, and It would be a honor for you to wear it." She nodded and Glinda squealed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She kissed him again, only to be interrupted by Glinda.

"Awwwwwww. You guys are adorable!" They laughed, and Fiyero pulled Glinda into a group hug.

"Plan B for Beautiful is a success," Glinda said! Elphaba walked into the bathroom and starred at herself in the mirror again.

"No change if heart. A change in me."

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	10. The Most Wonderful Day of The Year

**Your reviews were so sweet for the last chapter. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The couple spent nearly every moment of every day together. Elphaba slowly began to move into Fiyero's dorm. She felt guilty for still taking his bed, but he refused to allow her to take the couch. The only time the couple wasn't together was when Glinda barged in to bug them about the wedding. Every detail of the wedding. The guest, gown, tux, bridesmaids, groomsman, cake, reception, location, invasion, hair, makeup, attire, flowers, day, time, food, decorations and on and on.

_"Glinda, we're working on all those detail, but it's none of your business right now. Anything that Fae wants, she will get. It's her day," he said sternly, turning to look at Elphaba who smiled. He pressed a kiss against her temple._

_"Fine," Glinda huffed. "But I'll be back." _

_"Oh, we know," Elphaba groaned. The blonde left the room leaving the couple alone again. _

Fiyero was truthful to his word. They did work out all those details to Fae's liking. He saw how confident she had grown, and he knew she thought she was truly beautiful. She saw the beauty he and Glinda had seen forever, and that made him smile.

* * *

Months passed until it was December. The couple had moved to the Vinkus a month ago, and Elphaba had met his parents. He remembered that moment perfectly.

_"What if they don't like me," she asked him worried? He massaged her hand with his, soothing her._

_"My parents are going to love you. I've talked about you my letters more than anything else. They know how I feel about you. They know that you're smart, funny, sweet, kind, pessimistic and beautiful. They are going to love you." She nodded, but he knew she was still nervous. "They'll love you." She smiled at him and kissed him softly. As they walked hand in hand into the palace, he felt her squeeze his hand as they stepped through the doors._

_"Believe me," he whispered. He was right of course. The king and queen had loved her. She talked about literature, politics, music, the wedding and Elphaba was almost immediately excepted into their family._

_"Fiyero, this girl is even more amazing than what you've wrote us. How on earth did you get her to want to marry you," his father asked? Elphaba cackled loudly causing a death stare from Fiyero._

_"Well, thanks for the love dad." His father chuckled._

_"Fiyero's sweet. He...he's smarter than he puts on. He saw past my facade. He made me realize I'm beautiful." Fiyero pulled her into a sweet kiss and Elphaba turned crimson._

_"You too are adorable," his mother stated, and Elphaba blushed even deeper. Fiyero pulled her into his body, rubbing his hand down her arm._

* * *

He chuckled at that memory. His parents liked her more than they liked him. They stayed in the palace until their wedding. They were sleeping in the same bed then, and Fiyero remembered the time when she decided she was okay with him with her.

_"This is where we're going to sleep," she stated looking around the room. He nearly choked._

_"Well, I...I was going to sleep in the other room. That would make you feel better right?" She shook her head and looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes._

_"I...I want you to be with me. Be with me. I want you to protect me every moment of every day. Unless you don't want-" He touched her arm._

_"Of course I want-I mean I would like to, but...whatever makes you comfortable Fae." She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit._

_"Then stay with me. Stay here with me." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. When they pulled apart she looked at him awkwardly._

_"What?"_

_"Why do all of our conversations end with you kissing me," she asked. He let out a throaty laugh._

_"Because kissing, my dear Fae, is the original way of making up between to people who are romantically involved and in love with each other," he stated._

_"Oh really," she said wrapping her arms around his neck?_

_"Yes really," he retorted pulling her into another passionate kiss._

He remembered that moment too. When he thought about it, he remembered every moment he shared with Fae. He couldn't wait to spend every moment with her. He couldn't wait to start this new part of his life.

* * *

Now he was standing at the alter. It was a beautiful snowy white day, and he was in a small building with a big window in the back showing the scene behind him. He smelled chestnuts roasting on an open fire and thick pine. He smiled. Fae really just wanted this event to seem comfortable and joyous. He had seen how beautiful it was a few moments ago. The snowflakes dancing from the clouds onto the ground and sprinkling on the Emerald pine trees. A raccoon raced outside, dear walked around, and birds called from the trees. The building had simple chairs set out on top of the wooden floor. White flowers, light purple and baby blue flowers decorated the building. A white fabric created a beautiful aisle. He was standing there. Alone, and he was waiting for the wedding to-the soft music started playing and he softly whispered begin. Boq came out with Nessa. Nessa in a light purple dress, and Boq in a nice suit with a light purple. They smiled at him as the took their respected places. Next was Glinda with his friend from one of his elementary schools. Glinda had agreed to wearing purple instead of pink, and he had to admit, her deeper purple dress made her look gorgeous. Now, he was waiting for Elphaba and his father. He gulped, remembering the conversation he had had with her last night.

_"My father," she choked out. "He's not coming to our wedding." She could see she was visibly hurt. After all he had done to her, she still hoped he would be there for her day. "Nessa tried to convince him to, but he was repulsed by the idea." She wiped away her own tear, and he pulled her into a hug and kissing her sweetly._

_"His loss," he whispered. "Don't let that jerk ruin your day. Everyone there loves you. Don't worry about anything else." She nodded, and-_

He lost his thought when she walked out arm and arm with his father. She was blushing when the people started clapping, but she was smiling radiantly. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a small flower design that traced through it. The top had an embroidered flower lace that went over her shoulder. The back of the dress had an oval opening that he knew she would have never worn a few months ago. She looked...stunning. Her hair was tied into a bun like it was the day he proposed and she was wearing glass slippers. Glass slippers for the about to be princess. When she approached the alter he smiled at her. They unveiled her and he gently whispered, "You look...spectacular." She blushed and he rubbed her hands softly. This was perfect. Everyone was happy, and he saw everyone smiling. It was a small group, but the love in that room could fill a country. His mother, father, best friend, close friend, aunt, uncle, and his three closest cousins. Then there was Nessa and Glinda, but he had told her that even though she couldn't see her, her mother was there. She smiled at that and gave him a kiss when he told her. That moment was right after she told him about her father.

_She was tense that night, so he started massaging her shoulders. She let out a soft moan. He wouldn't ask when was the last time she'd had a massage. He knew she never had except for the times when he would himself. She was unusually quiet and only gave him one word answers to his questions._

_"What's wrong Fae?" She looked at him._

_"Nothing's wrong-"_

_"Don't you dare say there's nothing wrong Elphaba. I know you better than anyone, and you know that." Another moan escaped her lips as his hands pushed harder on his shoulders._

_"I...I just keep thinking about my mother. I can't stop thinking about her." He touched her face gently, her face moving to look at him._

_"Elphaba, your mother may not be there physically. You may not see her or touch her, but she's there in spirit. She's going to be there. She loves you. Trust me. She'll be there." She smiled and flung her arms around him, pressing his lips against her._

_"Thank you Yero. I...thank you."_

_"She'd be so proud of you," he whispered, and that broke her. Tears streamed down her face._

_"I wish she was here." He smiled._

_"She is." He wrapped her in his arms and held her in his embrace. He kissed the tear stains from her face._

_"So proud of her beautiful, smart, brilliant, hard working, sweet and loving daughter." _

He smiled at that thought, and he believed it. He believed that while he was standing in this building, Melena was in the first row beaming at her girls.

"Fae, I'm never going to be able to tell you how much I love you. You're smart, kind, sweet and most defiantly beautiful. You're beautiful, and I planned out something to say, but I completely forgot it because of...you. I just want you to know that I've been changed for good because of you. I'm never going to be the self centered, snobby rich prince anymore. I'm going to try harder and make you proud of me. I know our future is unlimited Fae. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. I'm probably forgetting to say something, and I'll probably beat myself up about it later, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I will always need you with me and I...I love you. I love you." She smiled gently, but when it was her turn to speak she looked at the floor.

"Hey," he whispered. "Just focus on me." She nodded.

"Yero, I..I love you too, and I guess before I met you I didn't know what it was like to be in love. I didn't know what it was like to feel love, or caring or want, and you taught me that. You showed me that. I can't thank you enough for making me feel..for helping me feel beautiful. For making me see that I'm beautiful. I...I never thought I could be happy after...after Melena died. My mother died, and you made me feel happy, and beautiful, and charming. I don't know if I'll be the perfect wife or mother, but I'm going to try my best to be that woman. To be like Melena. I...I love you Fiyero, and love is such a cliche word and it's way overused, but I need you to know that I love you, and I mean it. I love you. Nothing more to it." She wiped away her tear, and he gripped her arms after wiping his own tears. He stared into her gorgeous eyes before finally being able to kiss his wife. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He felt...there are no words to describe how he felt. How they felt. He hugged his bride whispering in her ear.

"She's so proud of you. She's happy for you. Can you sense it?" She nodded humbly. Her mother was watching her. Her mother was telling her that everything would be alright. Everything. His lips moved against hers once more before the pair went to see their family.

"Welcome princess," the queen said laughing. "You're going to be just fine. You look stunning." She hugged her mother in-law and father in-law before going to see Glinda.

"Elphie, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her.

"Thank you Glin. You know I love you," she told her.

"I expect lots of photos and phone conversation," she warned.

"Of course." They went to Nessa and Boq who congratulated them as well.

"Mother would be proud Fabala. So proud." She hugged her sister and held her hand while looking around her.

"Mother is here Nessa. I can sense her. I know she's here." Nessa smiled.

"I know she wants you to live the most happiest, fulfilling life with Fiyero, and she trust you. She's here Fabala. She's here because she wants to be, because she is so proud of her girl."

"Thank you Nessa. Thank you." She turned around to see Fiyero who had a grin spread across his face.

"Now we eat!" She laughed.

"You're always thinking about food."

"Not true. I always think about you Elphaba." She smirked at him.

"That's a little stalkerish, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. I love you, and I think about you a lot...and food." She punched him jokingly.

"Well, let's eat!"

"Now you're talking." He walked with her to a big ball room seated with tables and chairs around the sides. They sat down across from each her and kissed her gently. There were steaks, green beans, potatoes and of course a beautiful chocolate wedding cake. He led his bride to the table, cut a slice of cake and kindly fed it to her, and she the same.

"Delicious," she whispered.

"You have some cake here," he said pointing to her lips before pulling her into a kiss to wipe it away.

"I fell right into that didn't I?" He nodded proudly.

"Yes you did." He picked her up (much to her protest) and sat her back down to dance.

"Shall we dance," he asked charmingly. She rolled her eyes.

"We shall." He placed his hands around her waist, and she placed hers around his neck, and they danced close next to each other.

"Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream," he sang near the end of the song?

"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem," they sang together ending the dance with a gentle kiss. That was the perfect song for them. The perfect time for that song too. They danced, ate, talked, romanced, and Elphaba never dreamed that she'd have this much fun in her life. He carried her home, planting kisses on her face the whole way. When they arrived back at the palace he kissed her and caressed her.

"I love you so much," he whispered. He kissed her gently.

"I've never been so happy," she told him! He just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his new wife in bed. Beautiful.

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	11. Counting Your Blessings

**I am supercalifragilisticexpialidociously proud of this chapter! I can't believe I wrote it! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or the songs, "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire," "We're A Couple of Misfits," "Do You Hear What I Hear," or "Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep." Those songs are amazing, but I did not right them.**

* * *

The couple spent their honeymoon in a cottage in the forest of the Vinkus. It snowed constantly and was the perfect spot for the couple. It was secluded by the a circle of Emerald pine trees. Fiyero smiled at his spouse when he woke up. Oz, he was lucky. He got to wake up with her in his arms every morning. He kissed her forehead gently, and she groaned. He chuckled. He ducked under the cover and kissed up her leg, onto her stomach, up her arm, on her neck, her ears, her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks and finished by pressing a kiss against her lips. She gasped at his motions and cursed under her breath. He cradled her in his arms.

"Is this how it's going to be every night," she asked tiredly?

"Yep. I hope it stays like this."

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically.

"You know you love it," he retorted cheekily. "How'd you sleep?" She stretched her arms out and rested her head against his shoulders. Her hair was flinging all over the both of them, but to him, she still looked extremely beautiful.

"Mmm,"she groaned. "Good. Better than I have in a while. I guess I didn't realize how amazing I'd feel after our wedding." He smiled.

"So, you're happy?"

"I couldn't be happier." She lifted her head up to look at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic. I've felt like this since we left that building in the winter." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Honestly Fae, everything about you is amazing. Your mind, your power, your body. Everything." She tensed. She had been thinking since they married, and although she was having the best time of her life, part of her was afraid. Afraid that he didn't want her for herself, he just wanted her for...her body.

"Fi...Fiyero," she started. Her words forced out as if someone was strangling her.

"Yes Fae? Fae...what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Anything." He touched her face gently, worry in his eyes.

"Yero, I...the rumors. Do you really want me? I know you like me, but...everyone is making bets on our marriage, and everyone seems to think you want me for...my...to be physical with me. I...I've been...worrying." His eyes widened.

"Fae, Oz no! I want you. I love you! I love you because you're smart, kind, sweet, sarcastic, you are amazing with children, you're so strong, and you saw through my facade. You saw me, and I don't deserve to be with you, but you chose me, and I'm so glad that you did. I love you Fae. Yes, you are very beautiful, but that's not why I married you." A gentle smiled formed at the edges of her lips.

"I know...I know, it's just the rumors."

"Yes, the rumors. Fae, people make up the worst stories, and they have since I was little. They say...you don't want to know." She touched his hand.

"Yes, I do." He took in a deep breath.

"They said that I had lost my virginity when I was six. I made my good looking employees walk around in barely nothing. I had been physically abused as a child. You're just here because I want to defy my parents wishes. My families going bankrupt because of my spending. I got a woman pregnant a 15. I was going to have an arranged marriage, but that was aborted because I killed my fiancé and so on. None of it's true Fae. None of it. Yes, I'm scared by the headlines, but I've learned that I will never stop the media, but the one thing I will stop is anything they say about my wife, mother, or child. Anything they say about you, tell me. I'll stop it, sue them and do whatever I can to stop it. I won't let them torture you like they do me, and I certainly won't let them torture our child." He was breathless at the end of his rant, and he saw her look at him. She wiped away the tear streaming down his face, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm...I'm sorry Yero. I didn't know." He kissed her passionately, needing to feel her lips on his. They both pulled apart breathless.

"Let's not worry about it. We're on our honeymoon. We're suppose to be happy. It's right before Lurlinemas anyway." The couple would be home just in time for Lurlinemas, and they would share their first holiday together in their new house. Not far from the palace, but it would allow them to live their lives outside of their royal status.

"You're right." He pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I try," he said teasingly. Fiyero started a fire in the fireplace. Elphaba sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He wrapped them in a blanket, and the couple stared a the flame. The silence was a strange thing about them. It was moments like this when he would just have her beside him that he loved. The moments where they said nothing, and they would just let their hearts talk.

"Yero, I...what...I don't have anything to give you for Lurlinemas. I'm...I'm really sorry." He smiled and pulled her into him even more.

"Fae, you married me. That's the best gift I could have, and for once, let me spoil you. You never let me pay for meals, books, clothes or anything else. It's time for me to treat you like my queen. Like my angel because that's who you are to me." She blushed. "Speaking of Lurlinemas, I thought maybe you'd like to sing some Lurlinemas songs with me?" She smiled.

"I'd love to." He had heard her voice. It was amazing. She only sang for him though. That's what he loved about hearing her voice. She trusted him enough to sing for him. He heard her sing for Melena often, and she was embarrassed once she realized he was there. She didn't think she could sing well. She didn't think she sounded like the angel she was, but she did, and he tried his best to make her see that. He led her to the piano in the back of the cottage and the pair sat next to each other. As he played the first few notes, her eyes closed gently. Then she started singing.

_"Said the night wind to the little lamb,_

_"Do you see what I see?_

_Way up in the sky, little lamb,_

_Do you see what I see?_

_A star, a star, dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite,_

_With a tail as big as a kite."_

He smiled. Her voice was entrancing. He was in a daze. This isn't real. This can't be real. How can there be such a perfect moment? It was his turn to sing.

_"Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,_

_"Do you hear what I hear?_

_Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_A song, a song high above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the the sea,_

_With a voice as big as the the sea."_

He smiled at her and squeezed her arm. She was..she was truly perfect. He'd seen her go to the homeless shelter and lift up the spirits of the children. Maybe that's the main reason he loved her. She made everyone happy, no matter how bad she was feeling herself. She opened his mouth again to sing.

_"Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,_

_"Do you know what I know?_

_In your palace walls, mighty king,_

_Do you know what I know?_

_A Child, a Child shivers in the cold_."

Her eyes closed. She wanted a child. Fiyero didn't know how much she loved children. How much she loved seeing people happy. A grin appeared on her face.

_"Let us bring him silver and gold,_

_Let us bring him silver and gold."_

The couple sang together in the last phrases of the song.

"Said the king to the people everywhere,

_"Listen to what I say!_

_Pray for peace, people, everywhere,_

_Listen to what I say!_

_The Child, the Child sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light,_

_He will bring us goodness and light"_

Fiyero plucked the last notes on the keyboard before turning and kissing her.

"You sing...you are an angel. My beautiful angel." She beamed at him, and he pressed another kiss to her face. Now it was his turn to sing for her. She watched him as he started playing the keys of the piano. The music filled the room and captivating their senses.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, _

_Jack Frost nipping on your nose, _

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, _

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos."_

She smiled at her husband.

"Melena," she whispered and he smiled. That was the song Melena sang to her every day the week before Lurlinemas. It had been years since she had heard the song sung by anyone. Melena and Elphaba had another Christmas song that was their song, but this song had just as much meaning. She had to hold her breath to keep herself from crying.

_"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, _

_Help to make the season bright. _

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, _

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight." _

She chuckled. Oz, her laugh melted her. Her eyes staring at him. He couldn't mess up this song. It was the song for Melena. It was the song between Melena and Elphaba. He was scared to sing it, but he had worked hard to get it up to his standards.

_"They know that Santa's on his way; _

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. _

_And every mother's child is going to spy, _

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly."_

She looked out the window to see reindeer outside their window. Perfect timing. Go! Go fly. She always loved the thought of magic and Santa. Reindeers, presents, flying it all made her feel so excited and anxious. She listened as her love finished the song.

_"And so I'm offering this simple phrase, _

_To kids from one to ninety-two, _

_Although its been said many times, many ways, _

_Happy Lurlinemas to you"_

She applauded as the piano died out and shook the tears in her eyes.

"Moma," she cried out. He wrapped her in his arms, rocking her.

"I hope I didn't royally mess that up Fae. I know how important that is to you." She smiled and hugged him

"It was perfect," she told him. "Now I have two special memories of that song. The song with my mother, and the song with you." He pulled her into his chest, and she rested her head on her chest.

"You're such a idiot," she teased. He laughed before plunking the piano again.

_" We're a couple of misfits_

_We're a couple of misfits_

_What's the matter with misfits_

_That's where we fit in!_

_We're not daffy and dilly_

_Don't go 'round willy nilly_

_Seems to us kinda silly_

_That we don't fit in._

_We may be different from the rest_

_Who decides the test_

_Of what is really best?_

_We're a couple of misfits_

_We're a couple of misfits_

_What's the matter with misfits_

_That's where we fit in!"_

By he end of the song she was in a fit of laughter.

"You're perfect," she teased. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into another kiss. The couple laughed and joked around the room. Singing and dancing with each other. This was the perfect way to spend their perfect honeymoon, but really, anything would be perfect as long as she was with him. It soon was mid-afternoon, and they were both starving.

"There's a farmers market about a mile away. I'll go, and get some food to make us lunch and dinner for the rest of the week," Elphaba proclaimed, already grabbing her coat and slipping on her shoes.

"I'll go with you."

"No, you stay. I like walking in the woods. I feel like I'm a princess when I'm walking through the woods with the woodland animals." He cupped her face.

"You're always a princess." She smiled.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She kissed him before leaving the house out into the woods past the trees. Oz, he had won the lottery with her. She was...she was Elphaba.

* * *

He went back to the piano to play some music she had wrote for their wedding. It was just orchestra, but it was so beautiful and so magical that he couldn't stop playing it. Seconds turned to minutes and about a hour later he suspect she would be back soon. He planned to surprise her with flowers and candles. Instead, he heard a knock on the door. He was reluctant but decided to open the door. He could protect himself anyway? What he saw shocked him. A woman. A cute woman. Not as gorgeous as Fae, but the type of woman he would have hooked up with in his "Dancing Through Life" days.

"Uh...can I help you," he stammered?

"Yes," she stated, letting herself walk into the door. She had taken off her jacket and was staring at the prince. "I thought I saw your little wife leave, and I thought you might want some company," she said seductively smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I love my wife, and this is our honeymoon. You need to leave. Now."

"Prince Fiyero," she said grabbing the collar of his shirt. "It's so cold out there. Can't I stay here for a moment." He shook his head.

"No. No, you can't. My wife will be back soon, and I'm positive she wouldn't like a strange woman in our cottage." The girl laughed and started to remove her shirt.

"Then why not get to know me better?" She grabbed the prince's hand and placed it on her bra. He quickly moved it away.

"No! Get out! Get out now!" He was yelling at the girl, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to allow anyone try to ruin his marriage.

"Make me," she threatened. He pinned her against the wall next to the door. He growled loudly, trying to get her to leave.

"Get out," he yelled, but the girl wouldn't leave. She barely would budge. He grabbed her arms, forced the shirt in her arms and shoved the jacket towards her. He was about to open the door, but a certain green girl beat him to it. She nearly fainted at the sight in front of her.

"Fae! It's not what it seems! I promise." The woman had a sly smirk on her face before facing Elphaba.

"I'm so sorry princess. I just came here to ask if I could borrow some milk, but Fiyero tried to bed me. We never did anything, but he tried. He would've have too, if you hadn't showed up. I'm sorry princess." How dare she? That wasn't what happened at all.

"How dare you say that," he screamed. "That wasn't what happened at all you little bitch!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba turned to face your husband.

"Elphaba, believe me. I didn't make any passes on her. I was trying to kick her out." The woman looked innocently at Elphaba.

"I wouldn't lie princess. I couldn't lie." Fiyero wanted to punch her. Oz, if his father hadn't taught him the way to behave around women then he would have. He looked at Elphaba, begging her to believe him, but he knew he had lost. She choked on her tears.

"How could I ever believe you," she cried. She ran out the house into the woods leaving her husband and the woman alone. His heart sank.

"Fae," he cried chasing after her! "Fae!" He finally found her in the woods crying. Sobbing.

"Fae, please believe me. I didn't do anything. I didn't." She shook her head.

"I want to believe you Yero. I want to, but I...it doesn't make since why you would turn down her for me. This is why I never thought I was beautiful Fiyero. I knew this would happen, and you said the rumors were false." His heart was breaking.

"Please Fae. Please."

"No." She mumbled words under her breath, and she was gone. Well, she wasn't really gone, but she was invisible. He stood up, tears streaming down his own face.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he cried. "I didn't. Honest to the Holy Spirits. I didn't. I didn't." He walked away, and Elphaba watched him. She continued crying the pool of tears down her face until she couldn't cry anymore. She found a bed of branches farther into the woods. She covered herself with her jacket and a blanket she had brought. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She moved and shifted around, but it was no use. Then she thought about her mother, and the song that she sang to her and only her at nighttime. It was their secret, special song. She forced a smile at the name before taking a deep breath and softly starting to sing.

_"When I'm worried and I can't sleep_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep_

_I fall asleep counting my blessings_

_When my bankroll is getting small_

_I think of when I had none at all_

_I fall asleep counting my blessings_

_I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads_

_And one by one I count them_

_As they slumber in their beds_

_If you're worried and you can't sleep_

_Just count your blessings instead of sheep_

_And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings" _

She hugged her body tightly and cried herself to sleep. What blessings did she have left? She just thought about the times with her mother, Nessa, Glinda, and Fiyero. The good times with Fiyero.

In the cottage the woman smiled maliciously.

"Mission Accomplished."

* * *

**Review! Review! Hope you liked this one. I did.**


	12. Stay With Me

**I don't have anything to say, so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular was drunk. Extremely drunk. At least he was drunk at home. His first instinct was to go back to the palace.

"Fiyero, what happened. Where's Elphaba?" He groaned.

"She left me mom. A woman found our cottage and made it seem that I was trying to have bed her. Fae believed the woman. I can't blame her. She's gone mom." His mother pulled him into a hug.

"She'll come back. If this is meant to be, she'll come back. She's probably freezing out there though. Poor thing is going to catch a cold." He shook his head.

"Fae is smarter than that. She probably made a fire, or found a house. She has her magic, so she can make a place warm if needed."

"She's probably out in the woods right?" He nodded. His mother grabbed her jacket and started out the door. She turned around to look at her son once more,

"I'm going to find her, talk to her. She may not believe me, but I'm not allowing her to die in the cold." He nodded and watched as his mother slammed the door and started into the cold. He turned around and grabbed his first bottle of liquor. That first drink became five, then ten, by the time he had reached twelve drinks, he was stumbling around the palace, barely able to balance on his feet. He fell flat against the floor causing his father to run down the stairs.

"What is going on down he-" He stopped when he found his son on the couch. Drunk. Terribly drunk. His father sighed. He really did love this girl. He really did need her, and when she wasn't here the only thing he could do was drink.

"Fiyero, why don't you lie down and rest. It's getting late anyway." He just looked at his father..

"I...can't sleep...she's not with me. My arms," he slurred our. His father huffed before grabbing Fiyero, pulling him into his body and dragging him up the stairs. He sat him in his room.

"I can't talk any sense in you when you're drunk, so I can't help you now, but when you can think more clearly I'll come back. Now at least attempt to sleep, or write, draw or something. His father left him alone in the room, and his rage was building. He picked up a glass vase and threw it against the floor. That's when he broke just like the vase. Now, tears were pouring down his face. He fell against the bed before starting to sing.

_"And in my twisted face_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints of kindness_

_And from my tortured shape_

_No comfort, no escape_

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies_

_As the time flies_

_Love a lost illusion_

_Helpless_

_Unforgiven_

_Cold and driven_

_To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me_

_No goodness improve me_

_No power on earth, if I can't love her_

_No passion could reach me_

_No lesson could teach me_

_How I could have loved her and make her love me too_

_If I can't love her, then who?"_

He was so angry at himself. He should've been better. He could've been better. You blew it. She hates me. I hate me.

_"Long ago I should have seen_

_All the things I could have been_

_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

_No pain could be deeper_

_No life could be cheaper_

_No point anymore, if I can't love her_

_No spirit could win me_

_No hope left within me_

_Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free_

_But it's not to be_

_If I can't love her_

_Let the world be done with me."_

He was sniffling and sobbing by the end of the song, and the next thing he knew, he was sleeping in his bed. A restless sleep.

* * *

She had just awoken from a short nap. Well, you could go back to Munchkinland with Nessa. Go live with father and Nessa like you were meant to be. She stood up, wrapping the blanket around her and putting her jacket on.

"Elphaba." She heard a woman's voice calling her in the woods. Should she answer? Should she not answer? She was desperate, cold, and she was down to the last piece of herself that wasn't emotionally destroyed.

"Yes," she answered back. She heard rustling, and then she saw Fiyero's mother appear through the trees.

"Elphaba," she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"Looking for me? Why?" The queen handed Elphaba another blanket and a thermos with hot chocolate in it.

"Fiyero returned to the palace. He's miserable, so I decided I'd come out here and find you. I'm not letting you freeze to death. Here." She handed her a scarf, gloves and boots.

"I don't want to go back there. Fiyero...I can't." She looked at her mother in-law.

"I don't expect you to go back to Fiyero, but you aren't staying here in the cold. You just aren't. Let's walk." They started walking in silence. Elphaba drinking the hot liquid.

"In my opinion, if it matters at all, he didn't do what was accused of him. He didn't." She looked at her.

"How do you know?" The queen smiled and touched her hand.

"Because he loves you Elphaba. He loves you way too much to do anything to destroy that. In fact...he's probably a home not just miserable, but drunk. Extremely drunk."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he drinks when he's at an all time low. He drank when his grandmother died, he drank when his best friend died, he drank when he found out you were kidnapped, and he probably is sinking now. I just think that this time he's more drunk than usual. He loves you. He loves you, and he would die for you in an instant. He's...he needs you." Elphaba didn't say anything else, she just though about what she had just heard. Fiyero wouldn't...he wouldn't cheat on her. He wouldn't. He didn't. He didn't do it. He wouldn't have ran out after her if he did. Then she thought about the woman. She realized something at that time. She realized that woman was Pfannee. Fiyero had...he had turned her down a year ago for Elphaba, and now...it all made sense. Pfannee.

"We have to get to the palace as soon as possible," she cried starting to run!

"What's gotten into you child?"

"The woman was Pfannee, a school mate of me and Fiyero. She would purposely sabotage our marriage. He was telling me the truth. I...I have to see him." The queen smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting that you are a witch, and we can be anywhere in seconds?" Elphaba stopped.

"You are genius!" The queen laughed. Elphaba mumbled something under her breath and the were taken away to the palace.

"Oh my Oz, I've never transported anywhere before," she cried.

"Well,you did a great job. I believe there's a prince needing rescue from a princess." She ran up the stairs about to go into his room.

"Wait!" It was the king. "Elphaba, I'm glad you're back,but you should know that Fiyero...Fiyero is...extremely drunk. I haven't seen him like this ever. He may be better now, but...he was in a terrible place hours ago. I thought I should warn you." She nodded before walking inside of the room. She saw Fiyero asleep on the bed. He was tossing and turning around, and he was murmuring her name. She walked up to him and smelt the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. He was very drunk. She removed her jacket and he cold, wet clothes, and she changed into her nightgown. She slipped into bed with her husband, and she wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. She fell asleep that night in her husbands embraces.

* * *

He woke up first. He had a terrible headache. He looked around the room, and then realized the green girl in his arms. How? What? She was suppose to be gone.

"Fae," he whispered? She turned to face him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Yero. I'm sorry for barging in your room too. Your mom found me, and I...I realized you weren't lying. The woman was Pfannee."

"Pfannee?"

"Yes her. I'm really sorry Yero. I should've believed you. I should've been smarter." He pulled her into a heated kiss that shocked her before pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

"You saw a horrific sight," he started. "I wouldn't have believed me either. If I had seen you with another man like that I wouldn't believe you either. It was a compromising position. Don't feel guilty. I'm just glad you're in my arms now. Oz, you don't know how drunk I got last night." She smirked.

"I could smell it on your breath. You really do love me. You really care about me." He kissed her again.

"I will never stop loving you, but there is one thing I hope you realize about yourself."

"What?"

"You said that the reason you don't think you're beautiful was because things like...you know would happen. You do realize you're absolutely stunning right?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't say absolutely stunning, but I would say it am beautiful."

"Close enough," he mumbled before pressing another kiss against her lips.

"I'm never going to stop kissing you today. I don't want to miss how you feel with me ever again."

"The feelings mutual...except for that terrible smell of ethanol on your breath dear." He gulped embarrassed.

"I...You know I got drunk when you left, and...I'm sorry. Really so-" He was cut off by his wife throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into her pressing her soft lips against his in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other Fiyero had a goofy grin plastered across his face. He pressed a kiss against her neck.

"So...you agree with me that Pfannee is a bitch?" She chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Yes, I agree with you. I'm glad Glinda isn't how she was either. That could've been her a few years ago." He nodded and then buried his head in her hair. She was about to move out, but he stopped her.

"Yer-"

"Let's stay in bed all day. You're not leaving my sight." She smiled but crawled back in the bed with him. That's how the couple stayed all day. Elphaba left for a moment to clean her body, and Fiyero followed after her. He finished drying himself, and then returned to see his wife tossing in the bed.

"You okay Fae?"

"Yes, I'm just...I'm worried. The only reason that I fell asleep yesterday was because of my tears." He came over to her and hugged her.

"You know," he started, running his fingers threw her hair. "My mother use to sing me this song when I couldn't sleep. It's stupid, but I always thought it was our song. It...I know it will help you sleep. It helped me sleep when I was worried about the media or anything else." She smiled.

"Sing it," she coaxed. He pulled her into him and started singing.

"When I'm worried and I can't sleep, I count my blessings instead of sh-"

"Wait! Your mother sang that song to you?" He nodded. "My...that was me and my mother's song. She sang it to me."

"Then you can help me sing it."

"Of course." He kissed her forehead before starting to sing the song with her.

_"When I'm worried and I can't sleep_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep_

_I fall asleep counting my blessings_

_When my bankroll is getting small_

_I think of when I had none at all_

_I fall asleep counting my blessings_

_I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads_

_And one by one I count them_

_As they slumber in their beds_

_If you're worried and you can't sleep_

_Just count your blessings instead of sheep_

_And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings_" He pulled her into a kiss at the end of the song. She yawned, and he laughed. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Now I have two great versions of that song," she whispered.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise. Goodnight Yero."

"Goodnight Fae. You're the best blessing in the world."

"You are my blessing Fiyero. Thank you." He pressed a kiss against her forehead, and the two fell asleep without feeling worried at all.

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	13. We'll Make It

**This is the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Love you all. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

* * *

It was moving day for the couple and it seemed to be the best day.

They had chosen a small cottage in the woods. It was close to the palace, so Fiyero could keep up with his duties, but it was disclosed to themselves in the woods. He pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Do you like this cottage?" She nodded. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

"Talk to me. I want to hear your voice."

"We don't always get what we want Fiyero," she whispered. He pulled her into another kiss.

"I did."

"You're a prince, you're allowed to have whatever you want." He pulled her to face him.

"I'm more then a prince. I don't care about being a prince Fae. I'm...I wish people saw more to me than the scandalacious prince." She cupped his face gently.

"You are more to me than a prince. You're a man. A smart, kind, beautiful, inspirational prince. This is going to sound stupid Yero, but I hate being called smart. I've always been a smart girl. I didn't have a name, I was just a smart girl. I wish people saw there was more to me." He kissed her lips then her chin. He stared into her brown eyes.

"You're more than a smart girl. You're a powerful, kind, compassionate, caring, considerate, charming, clever, amazing woman." She smiled. She picked up a box and walked inside the cottage. Fiyero groaned.

"This is going to take forever to unload the boxes."

"It won't. There's two of us. It will go faster." He came up behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"You never let me stay with you and help. You're always so dependent on yourself." She pecked his cheek.

"Sometimes I need a little bit of help." His face was glowing.

"_You've changed. You're daring. You're different in the woods."_ She chuckled, wrapping her shawl around her neck. She was beautiful. Her hair was wrapping around her body. Her black dress, and her autumn colored scarf, warming her body.

"_More sure. More sharing. You're getting us through the woods. If you could see you're not the girl who started,and much more openhearted than I knew you to be._" She sat a rug down on the floor and was putting a lamp up.

"_It takes two. I thought one was enough,it's not true: It takes two of us."_ He helped her set up a table in the center and grabbed her hand pulling her into a rough kiss. She pulled at his shirt before walking to get a few chairs for the table.

"_You came through when the journey was rough. It took you. It took two of us."_ She remembered the cell room she was in. He saved her. She thought she could do it herself, but she couldn't. She needed him with her. She needed him to help her when things got tough. To support her.

"_It takes care. It takes patience and fear and despair to change. Though you swear to change, who can tell if you do? It takes two." _He pulled her into a hug. She had changed. She had changed so much. She was more open and gentle to him and everyone else. She was showing compassion that he knew was who she was but was hard to show anyone.

"_You've changed. You're thriving. There's something about the woods._

_Not just surviving. You're blossoming in the woods._" He helped her set up the bed, and she placed blankets, covers and pillows on it. She had been worked so much in her life this was easy for her. He kissed her.

"I love you." She nodded.

"You know how I feel." He pulled her against him and pressed kisses to her skin on their bed in their new home.

"_At home I'd fear we'd stay the same forever. And then out here you're passionate, charming,considerate,clever-_" She stopped him by pressing a kiss against his lips. She tangled her fingers through his hair. He helped her move in a couch and another table. Then he helped her with some of bookshelves. Her 17 bookshelves to be exact. Maybe he'd have to try reading those books someday.

_"It takes one,"_ she started. "_To begin, but then once you've begun, it takes two of you. It's no fun,but what needs to be done you can do when there's two of you. If I dare,it's because I'm becoming aware of us. As a pair of us,each accepting a share of what's there."_ They worked all day on the house. Hanging photos and journals. When they were done, Fiyero fell against the bed.

"So much work," he sighed. She smirked.

"I'm use to it. Don't worry." He stood up and pulled her into another kiss.

"Oz, Fae, is this what your father made you do as a child?" She shrugged.

"It's one of many things he made me do," she told him. "After dishes, cleaning windows, mopping floors, cooking, sewing clothes for him and Nessa, writing music for Nessa, doing Nessa's hair, dusting, sweep-" He shook her.

"You are amazing." He kissed her passionately. "You're better than Cinderella. Oz Fae! I could have never done that. I could have never." He kissed her again.

"It's no big deal Fiyero!"

"It is to me. You're a princess now. You don't have to be a slave anymore. I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"I've imagined you saying that to me," she admitted softly. He moved her hair out of her face.

"Well, it's true."

They went to the dining room they had set up, and Fiyero pressed a kiss against her neck.

"Happy Lurlinemas Fae."

"Happy Lurlinemas Yero." He smiled and pulled out a small box. He presented it to her.

"For you."

"Yero, I told you I couldn't buy you-" He cut her off with a deep kiss.

"I know. I still want you to have it. It's my gift to you. You've worked hard enough for everyone. Let me give you this. You deserve so much more though." She took the box from his hand reluctantly. She hesitated before opening the lid to see a beautiful diamond necklace with a heart pendent on it.

"Yero, I...it's too beautiful." He kissed her.

"I insist. You are extremely beautiful, and you deserve to wear a beautiful necklace." She nodded. "May I?" She nodded again, and Fiyero put the necklace around her beautiful neck. He pressed a kiss against the back of her neck causing her to shiver and let out a soft gasp.

"Yero."

"You couldn't expect me to resist the urge. Did you?" He pressed another kiss against her neck causing another shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed up the side of her neck. He pressed his lips against her lips. She was beautiful.

"I love you Fae. I love you so much."

"Me too Yero." He pressed another kiss against her lips. She was his. She was the one he wanted forever and ever.

"I have one more surprise for you," he whispered.

"What?" He smiled.

"Walk into the bedroom." She did, and she saw a box on their bed. She walked over to it and looked inside. She gasped. Fiyero laughed.

"Yero!" She was in shock. She reached into the box and picked up the tiny, newborn kitten, cradling the animal in her arms.

"You like?"

"Yero, I love her." She kissed the black kitten'd fur gently. It was a black kitten with hazel eyes. She was precious. Elphaba stroked the kitten's fur, and the kitten purred loudly.

"You're good at this," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Mother said we could get a kitten before she died. Oh Yero, I love her. I love you. This is too much." He shook his head.

"I've wanted a kitten too. She's yours. You've wanted one, so I thought I would get you one." She kissed him gently and sat on the bed.

"Do you think we're going to make it Yero?" He kissed her lips gently.

"I know we are." She smiled, and the couple spent the day playing with their new pet.

They were going to make it. Elphaba thought she had even heard her mother tell her everything would be alright.

* * *

**Review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
